Laughing Dance Master
" |Image file = .png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 3, Episode 18 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = February 10, 2013 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = "Dance-A-Thon" |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = "Pink Swan"}} " " is an episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Harper *The Junior Beats *Bobbie Summary The Fresh Beats audition for a dance festival but don't make the cut. Plot There's going to be a Chinese dance festival going on. The Fresh Beats admire how good the Chinese dancers are, so they decide to be in the festival. Bobbie tells them that auditions will be held. The Fresh Beats, dressed in their Chinese clothes, are ready to do the Dragon dance. Unfortunately they don't know how to do the Dragon Dance so they don't make the cut, and Bobbie tells them that they can try again next year! That's never happened before! The Fresh Beats really can't wait that long and want to perform in the festival very badly, so they decide to ask Bobbie for another chance, and she agrees to give them a second chance, but they need to be trained to do the Dragon Dance by the Laughing Dance Master, who lives in the Bamboo Forest. The Fresh Beats go to the Bamboo Forest to ask the Laughing Dance Master to train them. They know why he's called the Laughing Dance Master; he laughs all the time even when things are serious. He agrees to train the Fresh Beats...by having them clean his yard! How's that going to help? Kiki has to hold a bowl of rice on a pole while standing on one foot and looking out for a giant rabbit. Shout has to give the gate a fresh coat of paint. It's a very big gate. Marina has to pick dead leaves, but the Dance Master turns on the hose, which goes crazy, and she has to dodge the hose. Twist has to hold branches of bamboo down with a feather duster. The Fresh Beats have no idea how this can train them. It's really not easy. The Fresh Beats think that if they perform these tasks, the Dance Master will teach them the Dragon Dance. Unfortunately, when the Fresh Beats finish, the Dance Master doesn't teach them the Dragon dance. The Fresh Beats had done all that work for nothing. What are they going to do? It looks like the Fresh Beats have lost another chance to get in the Dragon Festival. They decide to watch the festival because they're not dancing in it. But when Bobbie asks them if they're ready, it turns out that they did learn something. The chores they've been doing have been helping them. The Fresh Beats' audition goes very well, and they get in the festival! While performing a Chinese version of Reach For The Sky, the Fresh Beats are a success in the festival! Well, the Fresh Beats were Born Ready to do this! Trivia *A Chinese version of "Reach For the Sky" is played in this episode. *Marina's task seemed very dangerous; she could've tripped on the hose and gotten hurt. Goofs *When Marina says, "If anyone needs their yard weeded, I'm your girl", she sounds like she had fun scurrying around while dodging the hose and picking the dead leaves. *Marina wasn't around at the beginning of "Reach For the Sky". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Tara Perry